This disclosure relates to a blade outer air seal (BOAS) and, more particularly, to a multi-channel blade outer air seal (BOAS).
Gas turbine engines generally include fan, compressor, combustor and turbine sections along an engine axis of rotation. The fan, compressor, and turbine sections each include a series of stator and rotor blade assemblies. A rotor and an axially adjacent array of stator assemblies may be referred to as a stage. Each stator vane assembly increases efficiency through the direction of core gas flow into or out of the rotor assemblies.
An outer case, including a multiple of blade outer air seals (BOAS), provides an outer radial flow path boundary. A multiple of BOAS are typically provided to accommodate thermal and dynamic variation typical in a high pressure turbine (HPT) section of the gas turbine engine. The BOAS are subjected to relatively high temperatures and receive a secondary cooling airflow for temperature control. The secondary cooling airflow is communicated into the BOAS then through cooling channels within the BOAS for temperature control. The cooling channels used to communicate the cooling air through the blade outer air seal can provide entry points for hot gas ingestion if the back flow margin is not high enough.